


Taking a Second

by crazygirlne



Series: Where I Sleep Tonight [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Romance, sex in sleeping bags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard, still on the precipice of something big, go camping together in the cold.





	Taking a Second

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the first story but want to read this one, you should actually be fine. Mind the rating.
> 
> Prompt from Tavyn: Leonard is alive + Sara and Leonard exploring their second chance + camping + it’s cold outside + camp fire is romantic + sleeping bags that can zip together + sex + marshmallows

Life doesn’t always give you second chances. Sara’s had plenty of things—plenty of _people_ —disappear without a chance to make things right. It sucks, a lot sometimes, but at least it makes it easier to appreciate the second chances she does get.

Coming back to life took some time to appreciate. The blood lust made things more than passingly difficult, but by now, Sara’s able to acknowledge how grateful she is to be alive, how much she wanted that second chance.

Getting Leonard Snart back only takes her about a day to adjust to. The biggest hurdles, at least, they get past in the first 24 hours after he’s back on Earth-1: she accepts it’s him rather than Leo or their Legion counterpart, and she accepts that he’s alive and not going anywhere. They also get that important talk out of the way, getting on the same page with regards to their relationship.

She _thinks_ they’re on the same page, anyway. They agreed they were basically together but getting to know each other again, and she’s waiting for him to kiss her, to take their almost platonic relationship firmly into the romantic one they both want.

She’s getting pretty damned sick of waiting.

There’s been plenty of talking, occasional cuddling when they’re tired enough to let themselves, and copious amounts of flirting, enough that the team has started leaving the room when Sara and Leonard are both in it unless it’s absolutely necessary they stay.

That’s it, though. She challenged him again to steal that kiss, and he still hasn’t done it. It’s on her mind when she frowns down at the information on an anomaly Gideon detected. Sara looks up at the sound of familiar footsteps. She’s not entirely sure whether to continue frowning or shift to a smile when she meets Leonard’s eyes, but her face smooths out despite her lingering frustration.

He was gone for so long, and she would be confused about how quickly everything about him has become normal and familiar again, except it was like that the first time; they just clicked. Neither of them took nearly as long as they probably should have to let their walls down (while simultaneously taking _too_ long), and things were good.

They’re still good. They’re just not perfect, and Sara thinks they could be.

She stares too long, and Len raises an eyebrow in question. Sara finally lets a smile pull at her lips, and she shakes her head. Leonard pats his recently-returned cold gun before coming to stand next to Sara, stopping close enough that she’s sure anyone who joins them will object, close enough that she can practically feel the heat of his arm alongside hers, that she can see the color variations in his eyes. She wants to be even closer.

_Get ahold of yourself, Sara._

She takes a breath before breaking eye contact, and he follows her gaze to the information Gideon’s presented.

“What have we got?” Leonard asks.

“Anomaly,” Sara answers. “How bad of one keeps changing, which is making me nervous. Best guesses according to scattered news reports is that it’s some sort of animal. It’s not aggressive, but it’s big.”

“Something for Amaya when she gets back?”

Sara shakes her head. “I don’t want to wait, and I’m not about to interrupt her trip. It’s important to her, and I think we can handle this.”

“So what’s the plan?” Only Leonard can make strategizing sound like foreplay.

“Nobody should go alone in case it decides to _start_ being aggressive.” Sara turns so she’s leaning back against the console, looking sideways at Leonard, whose eyes travel down her body before returning to her face as she continues. She only smirks a little at his distraction. “We can’t bring everyone, though, and even the Waverider probably shouldn’t be there; we don’t want to scare it off since that could just move the problem instead of fixing it. I was thinking two people, one good with ranged weaponry and the other with close combat, just in case things go south. They’ll camp out for a few days and see what they find.”

“Did you have anyone in mind?” Len looks at her from underneath his lashes.

Sara grins. “How do you feel about camping, Leonard?”

***

“It’s cold,” Leonard says, checking the fastenings of his parka once more. He doesn’t wear the heavy jacket often, but he was happy to find it still aboard the Waverider, and he’s glad he packed it for this trip.

Sara chuckles, looking perfectly comfortable inside her own long, thick jacket, one Leonard hasn’t seen before today. It’s ivory and soft, with a hood that she isn’t even _wearing._

“You’ve said that already,” she responds without looking away from the path they’re following. “Twice.”

“It bears repeating,” he mutters, but he knows he’s not as cranky as he’s pretending. He’s needed this, time away from the team, just the two of them. “We couldn’t have picked a disturbance somewhere a little warmer?”

“Nope,” she says. “I forgot how much you hate the cold.”

“Didn't stop me from giving you my jacket when we were freezing aboard the ship,” he says before he can reconsider.

“No, it didn’t. What's different now?” She turns far enough to watch him as he responds.

“You're not cold.” He manages to sound as sullen as he's aiming for. Sara chuckles before she turns back to watch where they're going.

“I could pretend I’m cold, if that would make you feel better.” Her tone is light, joking.

Leonard huffs. “I appreciate the gesture. Very magnanimous.”

She sends a smirk over her shoulder, and it’s enough to distract him from his discomfort momentarily.

“Alright, I think this is the best place to set up camp,” she says, nodding as they enter a large clearing. “There’s been activity all around here. Should give us something to see.”

She takes off her pack, setting it on the ground and pulling out supplies: a sleeping bag, fire starters, food. With a sinking feeling in his gut, Leonard follows suit, finding much of the same. There are still a few things in each of their bags, but not enough to be hiding what he’s looking for.

“Don’t tell me we don’t have a tent.” He’s not even trying to joke this time, and the look Sara shoots him says she picks up on it; she’s trying to look serious, but her eyes glint with barely suppressed amusement. “It’s too cold not to have a tent.”

“A tent’s more likely to scare the creature away or keep us from seeing it,” Sara explains, rolling out her sleeping bag. “Besides, the sleeping bags are rated to handle way colder than this.” When he doesn’t seem thrilled with the news, Sara’s expression grows thoughtful. She crouches down, studying her sleeping bag, then looks at Leonard. “Toss me your sleeping bag.”

He does, crossing his arms while he watches her…

Oh.

That’s one way to get warm.

She meets his eyes with something like challenge as she stands up from zipping the two sleeping bags together into one larger one. They’ve gotten more physical lately, but they haven’t spent the night together, and they haven’t been as close as this will put them. Leonard knows his limits, knows she wants him as much as he wants her, knows she’s waiting on him to make that final move. And he knows that sharing a sleeping bag with her in the cold is going to push him past any of his remaining restraint.

He nods anyway, deliberately, accepting her proposed sleeping solution, and her eyes shine with anticipation and triumph.

“Let’s get some firewood before dark,” she suggests, and he raises an eyebrow.

“A tent might scare it away, but a fire won’t?”

Sara shrugs a shoulder. “Gideon had a few reports from campers with the same stuff we’ve got. Fire didn’t seem to be a problem.”

Leonard hums noncommittally, but he takes one more look at the joined sleeping bags before deciding he probably doesn’t object too strongly to the creature’s odd preferences.

***

They find firewood quickly enough, and it’s dusk by time they get a fire started, the heat source as close to their camping bags as is safe. Leonard keeps glancing at the sleeping bag, and she hopes she’s not pushing him too far, hopes it’s anticipation rather than worry.

She hopes she finally gets that damned kiss.

“Let’s see what else the guys packed us,” Sara says to distract them both, and she starts digging through the bottom of her pack. Mick and Ray had done the actual packing, although Sara double checked with Gideon to make sure that at least the minimum supplies were packed properly. Still, based on the snickering from Ray and the elbowing from Mick as they passed the bags over, she suspected there were at least a few items that weren’t strictly required.

At the bottom of hers, she finds a bag of marshmallows and roasting sticks. Farther down, there’s some chocolate. She holds up her finds, making a face. “No graham crackers. That means the chocolate’s gonna melt all over us.”

Leonard smirks. “We’re eating them anyway, right?” He's not shivering anymore, now that they’ve got the fire going.

“Of course,” she answers, opening the bag of marshmallows and spearing one. “Whatcha got in your bag? Maybe they hid the graham crackers there.”

Leonard reaches in and pauses, going still as he looks at whatever’s in his hand. She watches, curious, as he visibly makes himself relax, his sigh one of exasperation and resignation. He sets a box between them, and that’s followed by a plastic tube.

The guys packed them an unopened box of condoms and a container of personal lubricant.

“That’s sweet,” she says, making sure her tone remains light. “They want to make sure we’re safe out here.”

He looks at her with disbelief, probably at the fact that she’s not reacting normally to their teammates’ shenanigans, and she bursts into laughter. When she pulls herself together, she finds Leonard watching her with a fond grin, far more relaxed than she’s seen him in a long time. She leans over to bump his shoulder with hers, ignoring the supplies between them.

Before she can straighten back out, Leonard cups her cheek, turning her face toward his, and presses his lips to hers.

 _Finally_ is her first thought, strong enough as to almost be distracting, but then he pulls her closer, and the slide of his lips against hers captures her attention thoroughly, blocking out the steady crackle of the fire and the distant chirping of insects. She deepens the kiss (just because she was waiting for him to be ready doesn’t mean she’s a passive participant now that he’s initiated), and he welcomes the invasion eagerly, giving as good as she does. He finally slows, and she reluctantly follows suit, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against his rather than relinquishing contact.

“Took you long enough,” she murmurs, taking stock. Their breathing is a touch too hard and fast, and her free hand has made its way just under Leonard’s shirt. He has goosebumps, but he’s not exactly pulling away. Sara does, though, looking at her other hand, the one still holding a speared marshmallow. With a chuckle, she holds it near the fire before sliding the rest of the edible supplies toward Leonard.

“Had to make sure it was the right time to steal a kiss,” he answers, copying her and toasting a marshmallow.

“And it’s right, now?” She watches him as he stares into the fire.

Leonard nods. “Been right for a while. Still, no theft worth anything is worth rushing into.”

Sara bumps his shoulder again, and he grins without looking her way. When her marshmallow is done, Leonard hands her two squares of chocolate, and she makes it into a sandwich, trying to keep as much heat from the fire as she can. He watches her as she devours it, his gaze hot as she licks the chocolate from her fingers.

“You missed a spot,” he says, reaching out and running a thumb across her lower lip. She sees a trace of chocolate on his skin before he sucks the tip of his thumb into his mouth without breaking eye contact. Sara feels a shiver run through her, one that has absolutely nothing to do with being cold.

“That’s how we’re playing this, huh?” she asks, her voice rougher than usual.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he says, his intense eyes arguing otherwise.

Sara flicks her gaze toward the fire before returning her attention to Leonard. “Is that why you let your marshmallow catch on fire?”

With a curse, Leonard retrieves his slightly burnt dessert, blowing out the flame before transferring it to chocolate, ignoring Sara’s chuckles. As soon as he’s done eating, she pulls him in close for another kiss. He goes without any hesitation, and the kiss tastes like toasted sugar and chocolate, and it’s dizzying.

When the kiss ends this time, Sara stands. “I don’t know about you,” she says, “but I’m ready for bed.” She pulls off her jacket and tosses it over her pack before taking off her shoes and slipping into the sleeping bag. While Leonard watches, she shimmies out of her pants and tosses them to the pile, too. After a moment’s consideration, she adds her bra to the discarded clothing. When he takes too long to move (or to do anything but stare, despite the fact that he can’t actually see anything through the sleeping bag), she prompts, “Well? Are you joining me or not?”

***

His head is still spinning from the kiss, and he’s struggling to wrap his mind around the fact that Sara is half naked and inviting him to join her. It’s not that it’s a shock, not after he finally showed her he was ready; he knew this is where it would lead, and quickly, once they committed to this path, which is a large part of why he took his time getting here.

Still, they spent so long apart, and they’re back on that precipice, so close to love that they can see it if they squint, so this means a lot more than it would otherwise.

Plus, Sara is half naked and waiting for him to join her. He feels lucky his brain is even functioning at all. He stands, watching her as he discards the parka. He sees her grin as he curses the cold. He takes off his boots and joins her in the sleeping bag, which is already significantly warmer than the air outside. She wraps her arms around him, and it’s only a second before he returns the gesture, pulling her tight against him until he can stop shivering. Once he has, Sara pulls back far enough to look at him, her expression barely visible in the flickering firelight.

“You know, I’ve heard skin-to-skin contact is the best for warming up.”

Her hands are still in a respectable place on his back, but he can feel the anticipation in her body, knows she’s just waiting on a signal from him. It shouldn’t be hard, this next step, letting down one more barrier when so many have gone before, but it’s Sara. This isn’t some random hook-up with just the necessary contact to make it pleasurable for both.

This is more, and they both know it.

He takes a breath and leans forward, kissing her, taking his time as they relax against each other, heating the sleeping bag in the process. Her body feels wonderful against him, soft curves and hard muscle, and it’s not long before he’s ready to shed more of the physical barriers between them.

Only, the lack of space in the shared sleeping bag makes it nearly impossible to rid himself of his jeans.

Sara’s able to get a better angle, and she gets his pants out of the way while he removes his shirts, and when she reaches for him again, tucking her body against his, he can’t exactly argue against the fact that the skin contact helps generate heat, of multiple varieties. After a few more minutes of kissing, with touches getting bolder, Sara tosses her shirt out, then wiggles and shifts them both until she’s on top of him.

She stays close, for space and for warmth, and her nipples drag across his bare chest as she claims his lips again. His hands move to her hips, the weight and warmth of her delicious, and he deliberately pulls her closer and just the slightest bit forward, rocking her against his firm erection. Sara moans into his mouth, and he chases the sound with his tongue, repeating the movement again.

And then again.

It’s Sara’s turn to curse, and she lifts far enough that he can scoot her underwear over her hips and down far enough to be out of the way. He does the same with his own before she settles down again, and while the air around their faces is brisk, everything else is comfortably warm, bordering on hot.

His hands drop back to her hips, and with nothing between them now, the slide of her against him is that much better. He hesitates after a few more minutes, when the rhythmic grind starts getting a little more frantic. They can finish like this, he knows, without any actual penetration. She’s tense above him, in the best way, and he suspects a firm thumb against her clit would push her over the edge.

There are condoms within easy reach, though, and he really wants to feel her come apart around him. He reaches out, hissing at the cold air, and grabs the box. Sara takes it from him, retrieves a packet, and slips it on him, sliding down onto him before he has a moment to adjust.

His hands tighten on her hips. “Damn it, Sara,” he mutters, reflexively pressing into her as deep as she can take.

“Problem?” she asks, voice breathy and uneven.

“Not remotely.” He returns to his controlled movements, rocking her against him, making the most of their limited space, and it’s not long before she’s fluttering around him, kisses growing sloppy. He slips one hand between them, rubbing at her clit while he helps them both keep the rhythm with the other hand, and the orgasm hits her hard. Between the way she’s clenching hard around him and the expression she’s making above him, she makes it easy to follow, and he bucks into her until the world returns around them.

She kisses him before pulling off and flopping to one side, not breaking contact so much as shifting it. “We could’ve been doing this for months, you know,” Sara says sleepily into his shoulder, pressing another kiss to the skin there, and his arm around her tightens.

“I know,” he says, “but I think it was worth the wait.”

***

They wake to rustling in the forest, and Sara abruptly remembers they’re on a mission, technically. She feels Leonard tense against her, so she knows he’s awake and aware of the sound. They look past the smoldering remains of the fire, and they’re both watching when the large animal enters the clearing.

Despite its size (it’s probably as tall as she is), Sara relaxes when she sees that the unnaturally large creature looks suspiciously like a curious puppy, complete with collar and tag. She exchanges a quick look with a baffled Leonard, then crawls out of the sleeping bag.

“It’s fucking cold,” she complains, and Leonard snickers as he joins her, and alright, she deserves that. They get their clothes on without any sudden movements, Sara cooing to the puppy to keep from scaring it off. She reaches into her bag, tossing the canine a hot dog before retrieving a tool from a side pocket. With a click and a whir, the puppy is the size of a normal golden retriever pup, and another hot dog keeps it from running off.

“Handy,” Leonard comments as she puts the portable device away.

Sara shrugs. “You’d be amazed how often we encounter stuff that’s too big or too small. Usually ends up being ripples from something one of us did, anyway, so Ray made the tech portable so we can fix it.”

“Do I want to know what else you’ve encountered that’s too big?” he asks, and Sara remembers the saber toothed tiger.

She grins and shakes her head. “Probably not.”

The puppy flops contentedly into a ball at Leonard’s feet, and Sara contacts the Waverider so they don’t have to walk to the ship. Despite the fact that seeing Leonard pet the damned puppy does something funny to her insides, Sara has enough presence of mind to clean up any evidence of their night’s activities before the team can arrive.

It’s possible she didn’t need to bother; the second Ray sees the dog, that’s all he can concentrate on. Even Mick has to hide a grin when it starts licking Raymond’s face.

***

Sara is studying Gideon’s information after they’ve dropped off the puppy (displaced in time, as well as in size and location, as a result of some sort of ripple from something else the Waverider messed with). Leonard comes up behind her, glad the team left them alone, and he slides the hair away from her neck before leaning down to the exposed skin.

Sara hums contentedly before she speaks. “No harm done here. Everything’s back to normal.” She turns to face him, linking her fingers behind his neck. “How long before the team realizes we finally had sex? They’ll never stop giving us shit for it, especially if they find out we used what they packed.”

“Hmm.” He kisses her while considering the answer. Purely to help his concentration, of course. “I bet they don’t notice until the next time Leo’s on board.”

“That long?” She gives him easy access to her neck while he kisses along it, knowing they’re pushing their luck when anyone could walk in.

“They’re already used to ignoring anything we do together,” Leonard explains. “But Leo will take one look and know we finally stopped avoiding this.” He lets his hands slide along her torso and to her hips, pulling her deliberately against him. He thinks it’s possible maybe the team will notice, after all; he’s never had quite this desire to touch someone at every possible opportunity, and as long as she doesn’t mind, he’s not sure how hard he’ll try to resist the impulse.

They’re quiet for a minute, kissing again, their bodies too close for the public space.

“We’ll have to go camping again sometime, you know,” she says as he tries to figure out whether they can get to one of their rooms without being seen.

“I could probably agree to that,” he answers, “as long as it’s somewhere warm this time.”

Her breath is warm against him as she laughs. “Deal.”

They seal the agreement with a kiss.

For the longest time, he hadn’t thought he’d get a second chance with Sara, didn’t think he’d get another chance to kiss her, much less _be_ with her. He knows life doesn’t always give second chances, and their shot at one had seemed pretty bleak, what with being in entirely different dimensions and all. But fate, luck, chance, whatever you want to call it, gave them a second shot, and hell if he isn’t going to take it and make the most of it.

That she feels the same is icing on the cake.


End file.
